My Immortal
by HermioneJMalfoy
Summary: Dean is helplessly lying in the hospital, and he's about to lose one of the only things that bring joy into his life. Oneshot.


**Author's note**

**If I owned Dean Winchester (or pie), I'd be too busy to be writing a fanfiction. **

**This is just something I came up with while I'm taking a break from my other fanfiction.**

**My Immortal**

Dean Winchester was sitting in a big, white hospital bed, in a big, white hospital room and he was pissed off. He impatiently sighed, frustrated. He hated being helpless. He hated it in here, and the worst thing, he was feeling just fine.

"Damn you, Sammy," he muttered.

Yesterday was a day as any other. The Winchester boys have just returned from a job. Sam was sipping his fruit smoothie, while Dean was stuffing himself with a bacon cheeseburger. He was just swallowing last bits when his heart started pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He was sure it would pop out off his chest right there and then. His world went black.

And that's how he found himself in this big, white hospital room.

His bed was uncomfortable, the nurses weren't even remotely hot and the food, oh God, the food was terrifying, something not even Sam would put in his mouth. Dean had to pay some guy to run around the corner and buy him a pie. A wonderful, crusty, good old apple pie. It was delicious.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came in, not waiting for a reply.

"Good morning, Mr Winchester, how are we feeling today?" he asked, looking up from his notes.

"Awesome, just awesome," Dean rolled his eyes, "Can I go now?"

"Not so fast, Mr Winchester, not so fast," the doctor chuckled, his squinty piggy eyes sparkling. Dean did not like that spark. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I am fine, doc, I really am," he started babbling, sensing something bad is about to happen.

"You suffered a mild heart attack, Mr Winchester, but your heart seems healthy enough.

Dean sighed in relief.

"As healthy as it can be," the doctor eyed him and his double chins, "Considering your newly discovered eating habits."

"Whoa, don't you think that's a bit uncalled for?" Dean defended, wiping a few crumbs from his lips. Sure, he has put on some weight lately, but that's only because he discovered this new diner that served just the best pies in whole Kansas. He had become a regular customer there and tried out every kind of pie, from all-time-favourites like Cherry Pie to modern ones like Oreo Pie.

"Your brother told me," the doctor continued, "that you've been feeling very stressed in the past couple of months. We have every reason to believe that this is directly connected to your excessive eating."

"What are you saying?"

"You have to stop eating such unhealthy food, Mr Winchester, including," he glanced at the half eating pie, "including pies, Mr Winchester, pies."

"No," Dean whispered, clutching his plate so hard that his knuckles were white.

"I feel horrible for having to be the one to deliver bad news," the doctor said, not looking horrible at all. The son of a bitch was smiling. Dean just wanted to punch his sorry face.

"I'll leave you now and send someone to take _that_ away. You are free to go, but your new diet should start as soon as possible if you want to live past 40.

Dean lowered his gaze to his plate.

_This relationship is unhealthy, Dean, and you know it. Look at what I did to you. We have no future together._

"I know," he said, tears glistening in his eyes.

_I can't bear looking at you like this..._

"Is it my looks? I can change! I will start working out again, I'll even..."

_No, Dean, it's not your looks. I will always love you, no matter how fat, ugly or old you get. You're suffering because of me._

"What is I like suffering because of you? You are worth dying for!" Dean was never the one to give up so easily.

_It's not just that..._

Dean blinked. "What is it, then?"

_You...Dean, you have other foods. I tried not to let that bother me, but..._

"I'll stop eating others, I promise! Please!"

_It's best if we take some time off._

A single teardrop rolled down his cheek as the door opened again and a nurse came in to take his plate away.

_Goodbye, Dean._

And with that, it was gone from his life. Maybe forever.

"No." His eyelids grew heavy. He lay back down.

"I will get you back, don't you worry, love," he said, drifting off to sleep, "I will get you back."

**That's it! Tell me what you think and see you soon!**


End file.
